memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)
| registry = NCC-1701-A | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 2286 | status = retired & disposed of (2293) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A), sometimes referred to as the Enterprise''-A''' or NCC-1701-Alpha, was a Federation starship in service to Starfleet during the late 23rd century. Nominally, ships of this class were heavy cruisers, but in particular, this vessel was outfitted as a tactical command cruiser. The second Federation starship to bear the name, Enterprise-A was christened shortly after the destruction of her predecessor, the , in 2285. Captain James T. Kirk and his senior staff were reassigned to the Enterprise-A after they relinquished command of the captured in San Francisco in 2286. Captain Kirk commanded Enterprise-A for seven years, and the ship's final cruise was highlighted by the protection the Khitomer conference as the Khitomer Accords were drafted. ( ; }}) Construction history When construction began on the Enterprise-A in the early 2280s, the ship was named the '''USS ''Ti-Ho and assigned the registry number, NCC-1798. Though resembling a Constitution-Class rebuild, Ti-Ho was built new from the keel up. The Ti-Ho was to serve as a test-bed for transwarp drive which was also being tested on the . Construction of the Ti-Ho was largely completed by 2285, but shortly afterwards transwarp drive was proved a failure and Starfleet Command decided to equip the Ti-Ho with conventional warp drive. ( ) A few weeks later, the was destroyed in orbit of the Genesis Planet, and in 2286, Admiral James T. Kirk and the former crew of the Enterprise prevented the destruction of Earth by the Cetacean Probe. In honor of their achievements, Federation President Hiram Roth ordered that the Ti-Ho be renamed Enterprise and assigned the registry NCC-1701-A. Shortly after, command of the Enterprise was assigned to newly-demoted Captain James T. Kirk. ( ) :In the , the ship redesignated as the ''Enterprise-A was a newly-built vessel that was to be named USS Atlantis. Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise lists the as a possible candidate for re-christening to Enterprise. The also gives the ship's original name as the Yorktown; the same game also says the ship's commissioning was in 2285.'' Service History 2286 * Stardate 8925.2: Shortly after leaving Spacedock, the Enterprise-A is nearly destroyed by a dangerous religious fanatic. Fortunately, the attempt is thwarted by Captain Spock. ( ) * Stardate 8931.2: During a routine patrol, the Enterprise-A becomes trapped by an unknown force and is taken to a previously unexplored planet. Captain Spock attempts to lead a landing party to the surface, but instead of the team, Spock, Kirk, Dr. McCoy, and Captain Scott are transported to an amusement park planet which is ruled by Harry Mudd. Mudd claims to have arrived on the planet and only wishes to seek a way off the planet, which the Enterprise-A can provide. As the landing party investigates the planet, they discover that it is actually a nursery, and Spock is able to free the Enterprise-A by melding with the artifact which controls the planet. ( ) * Stardate 8950.4: The Enterprise-A receives a distress call from a merchant vessel that is under attack by Orion pirates. When the Enterprise-A arrives they find the merchant vessel being towed by the Orion vessel and find that the merchant crew had been taken prisoner. However, the Enterprise crew frees the hostages and takes the pirates captive thanks to another engineering marvel by Captain Scott. ( ) 2287 .]] * Stardate 8454.1: The Enterprise-A is ordered to Nimbus III to deal with a hostage situation. Despite a limited crew complement and systems being in substandard operation, she is the only starship within range and has experienced command personnel. ( ) 2288 2289 2290 2291 *'Stardate 9121.4': The Enterprise-A pursues a Torye ship, which attacked the Discovery Center and stole a subspace-compression weapon. When the Torye transfer the weapon aboard a Klingon mobile battle base, the Enterprise-A joins forces with Captain Kang, commanding the [[IKS K'tanco|IKS K'tanco]], to stop them. ( ) 2292 2293 Chang's modified Bird-of-Prey.]] * Stardate 9521.6: The Enterprise-A is to escort Klingon chancellor Gorkon to Earth for peace talks, but the chancellor is assassinated. The ship and crew later play a key role in uncovering a conspiracy and preventing the assassination of Federation President Ra-ghoratreii at Camp Khitomer. ( ) * Stardate 9523.1: The Enterprise-A is ordered to be decommissioned by Admiral Androvar Drake and is scheduled to be destroyed in a live fire exercise. However, the government of Chal requests that they be given the Enterprise to use in their system defense forces. When Chal's population takes control of the vessel, they retrofit the ship with disruptors. Retired Captain James T. Kirk is appointed commanding officer of the vessel, which is renamed Enterprise (without a registry or registry prefix) as it makes way for Chal. The Enterprise is then destroyed over planet Chal by Admiral Drake in an act of revenge against Kirk. ( ) Personnel Senior staff * Commanding officer: Captain James T. Kirk (2286-2293) * First officer and Science officer: Captain Spock (2286-2293) * Chief medical officer: Commander Leonard McCoy (2286-2293) * Chief engineer: Captain Montgomery Scott (2286-2293) * Helmsman: ** Commander Hikaru Sulu (2286-2290) ** Lieutenant Saavik (2290-2293) ** Lieutenant Valeris (2293) * Navigator and Security chief/tactical officer: Commander Pavel Chekov (2286-2293) * Communications officer: Commander Nyota Uhura (2286-2293) Crew manifest USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Embarked craft Appendices Connections External link * category:federation starships category:constitution class starships category:enterprise class starships